Episode 2
The second Toopy and Binoo episode '''is the second episode of the Toopy and Binoo television series and contains segments The Castle, Ballooning with Binoo, Soapy Toopy, Topsy Turvey and Dusteroos which appear again in Toopy and Binoo and You! aside other segments from season one of it. Plot Bubble transition: '''TBA Toopy and Binoo are playing with colorful building blocks and toy sheep. Toopy constructs a tall castle with his block which he invites Binoo to come explore the inside of with him, but Toopy gets locked in and now Binoo must find a way to get him down. / TBA for Ballooning with Binoo / While Toopy and Binoo are having a bath, Binoo drops the soap in the water. To find it, they go on an underwater hunt, discovering not only where the soap is, but also the beauty of the oceans and seas, along with the animals that live there. / As the scene drops down on Toopy and Binoo feeling hot while they sat on the swings, Toopy comments "Look at that sun! It's sure is bright! It's so hot, huh, Binoo? My throat is really dry!" Toopy tells Binoo that he gets an idea. He is with Frozen Rocket Popsicles! He and Binoo lick their Frozen Rocket Popsicles from that day on. Then, Toopy tells Binoo that he gets another idea. In a successive series of scenes, He and Binoo had sticked some Frozen Rocket Popsicles to their feet, and skated and skated for quite a while. Once Toopy and Binoo made it to the arctic, they were amazed. Toopy says "Wow! Looks good enough to eat, I think I'll give that a try." Toopy licks the Frozen Rocket Popsicles stone. He and Binoo turn around and he shocked and found penguins in an icy stoned race, Toopy comments the dictionary about Penguins, until he flies through the air, and landed to the Hockey skating contest. Toopy has a turn to do, and he and Binoo climbed up to the icy stoned race. Toopy says "I'll start okay, here I go, 1, 2..." He and Binoo got slid down, until they fly through the air, and landed to the Hockey skating contest, and Binoo got his head stuck in the snow. Toopy and Binoo find the penguins and the polar bears playing hockey. The green iguana is dressed up as a referee, then Toopy and Binoo show up and they skated and put their helmets on. Everyone plays a Hockey game at the Hockey skating contest. Toopy says "You're amazing, Binoo! Go go go, he shoots, he scores! Yay, Binoo!" Binoo gots his head stuck in the snow again. Toopy came over and he and Binoo started shivering due to the cold, so they take off their skates to get warmed up and decided to go home. As the scene drops down on Toopy and Binoo feeling hot while being sat on the swings again, He and Binoo lick their almost all melted Frozen Rocket Popsicles from that day on. Toopy comments "Nice and warm again! Maybe too warm!" Toopy tells Binoo that he gets an idea. He is with Vanilla Ice Cream! Toopy says "These will cool us off, huh, Binoo." Binoo happily shivered and the episode ends. / TBA for Dusteroos. Episodes seen Recurring episodes in bold and not in italic. # [[The Castle|'The Castle']] (Returns in Episode 26) # ''Ballooning with Binoo'''' (Does not return) # [[Soapy Toopy|'Soapy Toopy']]' (Returns in Episode 9) # [[Topsy Turvey|'''Topsy Turvey]] (Returns in Episode 25) # ''Dusteroos'''' ''(Does not return) Trivia Gallery Category:Episodes Category:T Category:B Category:S Category:D Category:Article Stubs Category:BathTime Episodes